


David and Goliath

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Height Differences, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: Keonhee is holding Hwanwoong's shirt captive, and Hwanwoong gets it back with force.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 15





	David and Goliath

“Keonhee.. give it to me!” Hwanwoong whined, standing on his tiptoes to try and reach the shirt dangling from the taller’s fingers; but Keonhee towered over him despite the height boost. “Why do you have to be so tall?”

“C’mon, you’re almost there,” Keonhee teased, raising the shirt higher over his head. Both of them knew how wrong that statement was. It was at times like these that Hwanwoong wished he was taller.

“Don’t make me have to force you!” Hwanwoong threatened. Hwanwoong really didn’t want to pull out his secret weapon; but when Keonhee didn’t do anything, Hwanwoong knew he had to take drastic measures. Pretending to reach for his shirt, Hwanwoong lunged at his friend, knocking them both over onto the floor. Hwanwoong then began to assault the giant with his fingers, tickling Keonhee until he dropped the shirt in a fit of laughter. But even then, Hwanwoong didn’t stop.

“You should’ve given it to me while I was asking nicely.” Keonhee was near breathless when Hwanwoong finally took mercy on him. Hwanwoong grabbed his shirt before standing up, smirking victoriously at the other. 

“That’s cheating,” Keonhee complained, stuck curled up on his side as he gasped for breath. “I felt like I was going to die.”

“Whatever. Because of you, we’re going to be late,” Hwanwoong grumbled, “and I actually woke up on time.” 

“For once... and you know, this is partially your fault. You wouldn’t stop tickling me.”

…

“Shut up.”


End file.
